Self Destructive
by HinoHomura
Summary: Two friends do what they feel they must to protect the Princess from everything, including themselves.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know what this is.

She couldn't help but be sad that it had come to this, she always feared that the woman standing in front of her would reach this point. Sadly after a million years it seemed as though the strain had been to much, and that the love had grown to be all consuming.

–

"Do you ever fear that one day it will grow to be too much?" Rei asked laying her head gently on her blond.

"It's the thing that scares me the most." Minako said quietly and gently wrapped her arm around the dark haired woman's shoulders.

Neither knew exactly when it started, when their love for the Princess grew so strong they needed to take shelter in the other, to be with someone who could fully understand what the other was going through.

"She won't ever love us that way you know." Rei sighed and leaned in closer to the warmth offered by the avatar of love.

"I wouldn't want her to Rei." Minako responded as she always did when Rei pointed out there doomed love live.

"Why can't I be as selfless as you are?" Rei asked for what Minako figured to be the millionth time.

"Because we're different people, and our love is different." And for the millionth time Minkao responded just as she had the first time all those years ago when they sat on the steps for the very first time and took solace in one another.

"You mean your not a selfish jerk?" Rei chuckled ruefully.

"Oh Rei, you're not a jerk." Minako felt sadness invade her heart, it looked like it was one of those more depressing meetings, it was likely Rei had somehow got her hopes up only to see the Princess with her future King.

"You always say that."

"It's the truth, no one is more dedicated or in love with our Princess then you are." Minako shook her friend trying to cheer her up. "Besides if anyone is a jerk it's me. I'm the one who keeps getting to spend time with her as the marriage gets closer."

"That just makes you the crazier one." Rei joked pulling her friend closer, she had been to weak and when time for Usagi to start preparing for her wedding she had hidden herself away and nearly destroyed her friendship with the blond Princess in order to save herself the heart break of watching her be so happy with him.

"I'm the goddess of love, I above all need to be there to see that her heart is full filled." Minako corrected, though she couldn't lie that the crazy part fit. Unlike her dark haired companion, she couldn't let this time pass her by, even if she hid it away in some small corner of her heart that she refused to acknowledge, this could be the last chance she ever had to make Usagi _smile_ that smile at her.

"What do you think she'd do if I objected at the wedding?" Rei asked and then yawned, the blissful darkness finally starting to over take her.

"Turn you to moon dust?" Minako joked and let out a small chuckle when Rei poked her side.

"Maybe I should do it then. Being dusted will be more pleasant then an eternity of them I imagine."

–

"This isn't exactly the way I imagined you objecting." Minako slowly withdrew her transformation pen, doing her best not to set her volatile friend off.

"I'm only doing for her what you don't have the curage to do Venus." Mars anger was such that she even refused to address her friend by her name.

"No, your giving in because you some how think there is hope, it was a mistake Rei." Minako said with as much strength as she could, trying desperately to fall into the role of leader.

"The only mistake was allowing her to go to you, had it been me then she would be with us, not him." Minako involuntarily took a step back when she saw flames seep out of the eyes of the Maritain Princess.

"She isn't and never will be ours Mars." Knowing she could put it off no longer, Minako became Sailor Venus. "She will rule this planet with _our_ King, and I will do anything to stop _anyone_ who tries to get in the way."

"FLAME SNIPER"

"LOVE ME CHAIN"

Both new that they where beyond words and let off attacks meant to end this struggle before it could begin.

"Anyone Venus?" A soft voiced echoed in the Inner leaders mind before a flash erupted in front of her and was stuck by both attacks.

"NO!" Sailor Venus wasn't sure if it was her or Mars voice screaming as the ball of flame grew, and tears quickly blurred her vision. The only thing she knew was that she the she needed to reach the voice, and it if meant the flames and energy scorched her body then so be it.

A/N:

Okay like I said don't really know what to say about this. I really wanted a Usagi/inner piece, yet this is what came out. I know it's rough, but I was hoping someone could help me shape it into something decent. If not, well no loss haha.


	2. Thunder Crash

"Anybody Venus?" Pain was an awkward thing, it was something she had felt many times over the many years, and in a variety of ways. Still though, even as she felt the heat and energy reach for her body as it strained to produce the energy needed to shield her, she had to wonder if she had ever felt anything as deep or heartbreaking as the look of fear and sadness in the eyes of Sailor Venus.

In that moment, she knew that pain had no place in the amazing blue eyes that had kept an ever watchful gaze, protecting her for the last million years.

2 Months ago.

Coffee Shop Down Town Tokyo – 2:34pm

"He did finally did it, can you believe it?" Makoto asked the group, a large smile fully engulfing her face.

"I know. I'm so happy for Usagi!" Ami's smile was even larger then her brunette friends. After all Ami had been the first Usagi had found after they had been reborn, so she knew better then anyone how long coming the even had been.

"Where is she by the way?" Rei asked, she was doing her best to keep a smile in place and share in her friends joy, though she wasn't sure how much longer she could take the excitement being produced by the other two. She wanted to be happy for the Princess, but it was hard when it came at the price of being alone forever.

–

Minako's Apartment, West Side Tokyo – 2:41pm

"Can you meet me in the park?"

"Of course, when do you want to meet?" Minako could practically feel the waves of anxiety rolling off the other female even though they where over the phone.

"I'm there already." It was a weird mixture of love and...disappointment? Minako couldn't be sure but whatever it was Minako didn't like it.

"It's alright if your busy, I know it's sudden." Usagi's voice cracked and her mood dropped even further when Minako didn't respond.

"Of course I'm not busy Usagi, I'm never to busy for our Princess." Minako shot back quickly, now she was angry at herself for making Usagi feel worse.

"Oh okay well I'll be waiting at the north side."

"I'll be right there, just give me a few minutes." Minako was already heading to the front door to her apartment before she finished her sentence.

"Minako?"

"Yes Usagi?" Minako stopped when her hand reached the door handle, whatever was going on with Usagi was wrecking Minako's heart making it hard for the young woman to even properly function.

"You've always been there for me haven't you?"

"I've tried to be Usagi." Minako wasn't sure what she should say, she wasn't even sure what was wrong and had no idea how to start to make it right. "You mean everything to your guardians, we would do anything to protect and help you."

"Yes, but you're different aren't you?" Usagi asked, and for the first time since she called, Minako could've sworn she heard happiness in her friend's voice.

"Usagi I..."

"Or maybe, maybe I'm just wishing for something that doesn't exist." Usagi said cutting her fellow blond off. "I'll be waiting Minako, don't keep me waiting long alright?"

Before Minako could respond the phone call was over and the blond was left standing in a silence that threatened to crush her very soul.

"Why?" Minako whispered softly as pulled the phone away and could only stare into it. "What are you looking for Princess? What is it you want from me?"

–

Park North-side – 2:51pm

"I'll be waiting Minako, don't keep me waiting long alright?" Usagi said before quickly hanging up the phone. She didn't know what she was doing, why now after all this time she was letting these feelings to resurface. She was on the cusp of everything she and her friends had worked for and yet now...she just didn't know.

"You alright?" Usagi looked to her right and found two women holding hands and giving her a concerned look.

"Oh yeah." Usagi quickly looked away and wiped her teary eyes before she glanced back and tried to give the two a soft reassuring smile.

"I've seen that look before, and you're most certainly not okay." Said a tall blacked haired female who wore a long sleeved deep purple turtleneck with a matching pair of skinny jeans. "It's the look of confusion and..." the woman paused to give her blond companion a smirk and wink "hunger, you need some ice cream."

"I don't..." Usagi couldn't even finish her protest before the blond with a large white bow in her hair pulled her to her feet.

"I don't know what brought such sadness to your eyes, but we can't just ignore it." Usagi felt herself get lost in the violet eyes of the blond, they were so deep, filled with love and understanding that Usagi had to fight not to get lost in them. "The exact reason I can't guess, but that look, I've seen it before in the mirror and I promised myself that I would do anything to make sure that no one else would feel it."

–

Coffee shop – 2:59pm

"Rei whats wrong?" Makoto asked alarmed when Rei suddenly stood up causing the table to push forward.

"Rei?" Ami asked more gently when the black haired female didn't respond right away.

"Usagi." Rei said finally and started heading towards the door without saying anything else to her friends.

"Usagi? What about Usagi?" Ami asked quickly fearing something bad had happened.

"Rei, what the hell happened?" Makoto jumped up and grabbed Rei's arm to keep her from moving.

"I'm, I'm not sure." Rei made to move forward again but Makoto kept her in place with an iron like grip.

"Did you have a vision?" Ami wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she didn't like it, the glare Rei was giving Makoto for holding her in place was deeper then she had given some of their enemies in the past.

"No." Rei's glare seemed to soften when she looked away from Makoto and towards the shorter blue haired female. "I'm not exactly sure what it is, it's more like a feeling. Like she needs me."

"A feeling? Since when does that happen? I don't feel anything, what about you Ami?" Makoto turned to look at the other woman.

"No, I've never heard of any one experiencing something like this." Ami quickly regretted her choice of words because the glare came back in full force.

"Does it matter? Usagi needs me now." Rei nearly growled before wrenching her arm free and stalked toward the front exit.

"Wait!" Ami said quickly and grabbed hold of Makoto before she could go after her again.

"What?" Makoto asked turning to look at her short friend.

"I know you're worried, but stopping her will only make things worse." Ami explained and slowly lead the brunette over to the window where they watched Rei dart into an alley a short way down the block. "Rei will be alright, very few things can stand up to Sailor Mars."

"Who says I'm worried about Rei?" Makoto asked, her eyes scanning every possible angle, waiting for the moment Sailor Mars would arrive.

"Well given the way she left, and we know Usagi is responsible enough to call us if she needs us -" Ami couldn't help as the blush crept into her cheeks "or if neither of those are good enough, there is always the fact you're in love with Rei."

"I'm not in love with Rei." Makoto's voice wasn't nearly as strong as before, she had caught sight of the Avatar of War and couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Sure you're not." Ami sighed, sadness engulfing her heart. She had lied earlier about Rei's feeling, she couldn't be sure but it sounded a lot like how Mamoru could sense when Usagi and Sailor Moon was in trouble.

"Should we go after her?" Makoto asked when Mars had vanished from site.

"Not right now." Ami shook her head after a moment of thought. "We don't want to anger her further, Rei has been under a lot of stress lately and I fear that if smother her it could push her away from us."

"You're right. Thanks Ami." Makoto turned and walked away from the glass, her heart feeling heavier for some reason. "If she'd just let us in, we could help her. I know it."

'Us? More like you, right Mako?' Ami thought as she walked back to the table with Makoto to finish off their lunch. Looking at her friend, she could only pray that after Usagi accepted Mamoru's proposal that Rei might move on, and see just how much the former Princess of Jupiter loved her.

A/N

Makoto in love with Rei? Okay I didn't plan that.


End file.
